


Pink

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drunkenness, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Pink

Elaine is being all supportive and "we're-breaking-into-the-boys-club-sister!" and listening patiently to Frannie going on and on about weapons training and cramming on Illinois law. But she still can't figure out why Frannie was so insistent that they meet right after Elaine's shift ("And don't change out of your uniform, okay?")

So now they're two rounds of cosmos into the evening, and Elaine's toes are getting that nice warm just-tipsy-enough-stop-now feeling. And she's had to give several evil glares to the two guys at the too-close next table, who have repeatedly introduced themselves as Jerry and Marvin in _spite_ of the evil glares. And Frannie's still not getting to her point. If she has one.

"Listen, Frannie, it's been great seeing you, but I'm kinda tired, and—"

"Wait wait wait. There's just one more thing I need to do, to be all the way prepped for the academy, and I need your help, and you can't laugh, okay?"

"Okaaaay."

"Lemme try on your hat."

"What?"

"I have this, this freakish head thing with hats. I look like an alien. But I thought--maybe I've just been wearing the wrong hats, you know? Maybe this is the hat for me. It'd be like a sign."

"Frannie. You do not have a freakish head."

"You wanna try on _my_ hat?" Jerry says.

"You don't even _have_ a hat," Frannie says. "Is that some kind of influendo? Shut up."

"Okay."

She turns back to Elaine. "Okay, let's do this thing. No, wait—" she waves the waitress over. "Another round first."

"I don't think I _need_ another—"

"C'mon, Elaine, these are _pink_ drinks. They're, like, _Barbie_ drinks. What's it gonna hurt?"

***************************************

After round three Elaine very carefully takes her hat off, slowly holds it out to Frannie with both hands. It feels very--ceremonial.

Frannie takes it in both _her_ hands, lowers it slowly onto her head.

"Huh," Elaine says. "Wow. That's--wow. You know, your head really looked totally normal before you put it on."

"Oh god!" Frannie wails. "I look like a lumpy pumpkin, don't I? I look like the last pumpkin left on the farm on Halloween, and everybody else gets to be a jack-o-lantern, and they're going to use _me_ for _pie_!"

"_I'd_ like to use you for—"

"Shut UP, Marvin."

"Okay."

"PIE!" Frannie says, and takes off the hat.

"Oh, hey--oh, don't _cry!_" Elaine says. "WAITRESS!"

**************************************

"You sure these're Barbie drinks?" Elaine says. She's got her chin propped on the table, looking at the world through the pink liquid.

"'Lutely."

"Barbie is kicking my _ass_."

"I had a Ken for my Barbies." Frannie says.

"Cool."

"He looked kinda like Fraser? With the plastic hair, you know?"

"Yeah," Elaine says happily.

"And he hadda, thing, a, a _string_. And you pulled it and he said, 'You're a _great_ girlfriend.' Stuff like that."

"Mmmmmmmm."

"And then his insides broke, and when you pulled his string he'd say 'BLEAOURGH! GAAAAALLLLIIIIIIIMMMMP!"

"Ooh."

"And Ray said he needed an exorcism and twisted his _head_ off."

"_Bastard!_" Elaine says, and pets Frannie's lumpy head.

***********************************

After round--five? Round g? Round asterisk? Elaine gets an idea.

"Maybe's not a head thing," she says. "Maybe a hair thing."

"Hum?"

"Do your hair up. Diffident. Different."

She gets her hands in Frannie's hair but it's too short to do much with. She ignores the weird noises from Jerry and Marvin.

"Okay, you gotta grow, right? Grow it. And then you can do it like mine. In a chigger. Shine on. Chignon! Maybe help."

"I don't know how to DO that." Frannie looks like she might cry again, shit.

"Here," Elaine says, yanks at the back of her neck for a while. Bobby pins are hitting the floor. Jerry and Marvin are moaning. "Practice on mine."

**************************************

Frannie has really nice hands. Teeny teeny hands. Wiggly in Elaine's hair, scalp massage, nice. Not really practicing the chigger. But they can do that later. Nice.

"Mmmmmm," Elaine says.

"Yeah," Frannie says. "Dint you ever want? To do this to Fraser? Plastic hair, mess it all up."

"Oh hell yes."

"And just, just _plant_ one," Frannie says. And does.

"Mmmmmm," Elaine says, some more, under her lips. Frannie's mouth tastes pink.

"Can a cop DO that?" Marvin says, in a strangled voice. "In _public_?"

"She's not a real cop, moron," Jerry explains. "They're doing, like, a scenario. The Cop and the Secretary."

"'M' not a secretary, asshole," Frannie says. She throws some money on the table, grabs Elaine by the wrist, and hauls her out the front door, yelling "Taxi!"

 

\--END--


End file.
